Talk:Damage Over Time/Requested move discussion
Requested Move Move: Per naming conventions. --Charitwo 13:21, 24 March 2007 (EDT) Do Not Move: I think it could be interpreted either way. It is difficult to see whether this is being used as a preposition, or as an adverb to an assumed verb. I'd take this phrase to mean "Damage Dealt Over Time", which would make "over" an adverb, and therefore subject to capitalization. If it were considered a preposition, it would be a preposition under 5 letters, and therefore not subject to capitalization. :"In titles, capitalize the first word, the last word, and all words in between except articles (a, an, and the), prepositions under five letters (in, of, to), and coordinating conjunctions (and, but). These rules apply to titles of long, short, and partial works as well as your own papers" ''(Anson, Schwegler, and Muth. The Longman Writer's Companion 240). Which leaves me to conclude that we should just give the article the benefit of the doubt and not change it. --Chrisjander 14:08, 24 March 2007 (EDT) '''Rename/Redirect:' DoT with respect to melee damage (like saying "MNK has some of the best DoT you can get") sounds more like slang to me, and would probably fit better in the FFXI Dictionary of Terms and Slang. Whereas I can definitely see giving DoT spells an entire page to themselves, where you could list different spells and abilities that inflict DoT, as well as their damage per tic and other effects. I would vote for making the page "DOT" redirect to the Glossary of Terms and Slang, then making an entry in the glossary of terms and slang for DoT (melee) and DoT (Effect). The DoT (Effect) entry could have a link to a page DoT (Effect) (for example), which could provide info about what spells, WSs, etc will inflict it. --Divisortheory 17:11, 26 March 2007 (EDT) :Comment: I think this article is to large to merge into the Dictionary, so I think it deserves it's own page. It explains both uses of the phrase Damage Over Time, which is more of a "physical" process than slang. It's not like the word "Hate" which is a specific player made term to refer, in part, to enmity and enmity (de)generation. It's a much more basic and simple phrase. --Chrisjander 18:09, 26 March 2007 (EDT) ::Comment: We may be on the same page already, but just to make sure i want to clarify my thought a little further. What I meant was that the "melee" version of Damage Over Time can be summed up in one or two sentences. The other version is a bit more complicated, but the literal terms DoT and DOT are still pure player made abbreviations, therefore would do well in the dictionary of terms and slang with separate entries for each type of DoT. One of those two entries could then link off to a more complete article about the Damage Over Time effect (since that is, as you described, more of a physical process). All the magic spells like Poison, Bio, etc work similarly to this - they all have a link to the SpellName_(Status_Effect) page. Under my proposed solution, the dictionary of terms and slang would act sort of as a pseudo-disambiguation page. --Divisortheory 19:35, 26 March 2007 (EDT) Do Not Move: This is fine where it is, named as it is. It should also be identified in the dictionary if it is not already, with a link here. --Gahoo 09:45, 17 April 2007 (EDT) Do Not Move: CJ nailed it, as per titles, Over should remain capitalized. --Toxictaru 16:28, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Do not move. -- 18:26, 26 May 2007 (CDT)